


Hospital Care

by MeeMeeHeart777, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an one-shot of Jim and Cindy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital Care

**September 26, 1998**

**Raccoon City, USA**

The three survivors, Cindy, George and Jim are at the hospital, trying to figure out how to kill the leech monster that been following them.

They had to split up to find the B2F to kill the leech monster. George went to 2F while Cindy and Jim went to B1F.

They arrived at the Elevator Control Room and saw the leeches on the console. She pulled out a blood pack and put it down on the floor. That made the three small leeches go down and suck it. While Cindy put in the codes, the leech monster (or Leech Man) came and grabs Jim. The leeches began sucking his blood.

"Help! Help me!"

Finally, she put in 3555 and it worked. She looked up and saw him. Cindy pulled out her handgun and shoots. However, the bullet landed on his hips, crying out in pain.

"Sorry!" She yelled. Shooting again, the bullet landed on the Leech Man, backing away from Jim.

"You're okay?" She asked.

"No. I've been shot. And I'm losing blood." Jim said, as he put his hand on the wound.

"All right, I'll put you in a safe room while I go to B2F." Cindy said, as she carried him to Room 301 at 3F. Sat him down on the hospital bed, she give Jim her bandage. "Here. Use this."

He pulled his pants down slowly and placed the bandage around his hip.

"I should stay here until you get better. I don't want you to go wondering off." Cindy said, sitting down on the chair.

"You know, you're cute and attractive." Jim stated at her. She giggled. "How about I bang you?"

"Sure. For a friend." Cindy said, smiling. He grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. It's been a while since he'd last had sex with a woman. Now he was going to do Cindy.

The make out had been intense for the subway worker as he felt Cindy get on his lap. While the kissing session lasted on for at least a good minute or two, the waitress could feel his bulge poke her right in the hips. Cindy could tell Jim was excited about this moment. He didn't really know how long they were gonna live. 

"I can see you want this, huh?" Cindy smirked. 

"Sooooo bad..." Jim chuckled a bit. 

She unzipped his pants and witnessed his fine-tuned, hard-rocked 11-inch cock.

"Ohhh...you're so hard."

Grabbing her skirt, Cindy pulled it up to reveal that she wasn't wearing any underwear. Jim gasped when he saw her tight pink flower. He must wonder that her soft pussy taste like. 

"Get on the bed. I will show you what I got."

She nodded and got on the bed. She then spread her legs and he started licking her pink flower. His sweet tongue was rubbing her tight pussy over and over again like a speedboat. And as he did that, he started shafting his member. 

Jim's tongue was as fast and furious like a fierce streetcar. He wanted to keep going until he was so tired, Jim could not simply lick her no more. But he definitely wanted to keep going as nice and smooth as he could when it came to her tight sugar walls. 

By then, Cindy could feel something shiver around her hips. As if something was about to finally break. 

"Jim...I'm....I'm coming! OHHHHHH!" Cindy shouted in sexual fashion as her juices shot Jim right in the face and not to mention that some went into his mouth. He cleaned his face with the blanket. 

"What position do you want?" Jim asked. 

"Top. I want you to jump on my ass." Cindy said to him as Jim sat back down and slowly took his cock and Cindy slowly sat on his already hard morning wood and jolting up and down like a basketball was being pumped to life. Jim hung on to her hips, as he started to enjoy the ride. 

"Ohhhhh, Cindy...." He moaned, enduring the madness. His hard rod was pumping Cindy's ass in excitement as Cindy loved to enjoy his morning wood stuffed inside her back and forth like a jackhammer. 

"You might be so tight, but this is the best!" Jim said. 

"Oh, yes...!" Cindy smirked with a moaning smile. 

"Do you want to do doggie style?" He asked. 

"Please..." She said as she got doggie style. Jim grabbed her hips and slide his morning wood into her pink flower. Cindy moaned as he went into normal speed and a little harder. He was trying to impress her by rubbing her clit, earning a moan from her. 

"Pull out! I'm going to come!" Cindy yelled. 

"All right." Jim said, as he pulled out of her. 

With all the huffing and puffing he was doing, Jim was shafting hard as he can, trying to get that salty, silky explosion to happen out of him. After only a good 10 seconds of stroking, Jim finally took in a huge releasing, spazzing and jizzing all over the hot blonde waitress like crazy. 

By the time he was finished, her face and chest were covered with his warm semen. And she was happy, very happy. 

"Wow, that was amazing." Cindy chuckled.

"I know, that was all I needed to get rid of the pain." Jim said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. 

"Yeah, now I feel less scared now." Cindy nodded in response. 

Before they could kiss, they were interrupted when George bursts in the door. 

"Hey guys! I killed the leech- what the hell just happened?"

"Um..." Jim muttered before gulping, "She was healing me..."

THE END!

 


End file.
